Misconstrued Hatred
by SoleFlowing
Summary: Rose and James have been as thick as thieves since they were young. They like the same people and they hate the same people. Namely, Scorpius Malfoy and his best friend Thea Green. Spanning their Hogwarts years and beyond, this fic tells the story of how love can easily be misconstrued for hatred. Scorpius X Rose and James X OC fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, this is something I've just had on my computer for a while. I am planning for it to be a multi-chapter fic. I've not finished the fic and I don't know when I will, but, I'm really loving this story and am determined to finish it!**

 **This** _ **is**_ **a Rose/Scorpius fic as well as a James/OC story too. I love both pairings and wanted to put them together into a story. I will be doing the story from the perspective of my own character and Rose.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the story! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Reviews are my fuel!**

 **SoleFlowing**

Chapter 1

Present. Thea POV

Thea Green knew a lot of things. She knew that today was Monday, which is always a fail safe way to place her in a bad mood. She knew she was definitely regretting those cosmo's she'd had last night with her friends, especially the last two. And she definitely knew that she would rather be doing anything else right now than standing on a freezing cold quidditch pitch in the middle of December because some crack pot quidditch player decided it would be a real _neat_ idea to practice his quidditch skills in the back garden of his _muggle_ house in a _muggle_ area, and as a worker for the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office it was her job to deal with the problem.

Yes, Thea green knew that _that_ was something she really didn't want to be doing.

So, it was made even better when, in a huff at being left outside in the cold whilst she waited for someone to at least point her in the right direction, she turned, ran straight into somebody and proceeded to fall flat on the floor.

"Ouch!" she let out as she fell with a thud on the floor. She was unimpressed to notice that the other life form remained standing on two feet.

"I'm so sorry," the man said as he held out a hand to help her up which she took gratefully. "I only came over to direct you to the offices, I didn't know you were going to turn around so quickly."

She let out her breath as she straightened her coat, "Yes, well, I have been waiting here for over ten min-" she quickly cut herself off as she saw just _who_ she had bumped into. James Potter. Thea saw the moment his faced morphed from confusion to recognition and he immediately straightened himself and plastered a smirk onto his face.

"Well well, it seems you couldn't avoid me forever. Did you miss me Green?" he questioned as he moved closer to her. She let out a huff of frustration.

"Hardly Potter. I can't say you've been at the forefront of my mind these past years since school."

"Oh don't be like this Green, you know you missed me really. Is that why you came here?" His eyes gleamed as they raked over her. She straightened to her full height, which at five foot two wasn't very tall especially in comparison to his six foot frame. Curse genetics.

"You wish. Unfortunately I was the only one available from the office to come on such short notice." She replied haughtily, pulling her bag onto her shoulder.

James gave her a sceptical look before laughing. "The only one? That's a likely cover story. Everyone knows you're here to ogle the players, perhaps a certain one?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively to which he received an eye roll and a sour expression. He laughed heartily much to Thea's dismay. Clearly he didn't think she was intimidating. She would have to work on that. "Come on then, I'll take you to the offices where you can actually do the work you were sent here to do. You've had enough fun as it is running into me and copping a feel whilst you were there." He turned as if expecting her to follow, but Thea was too busy spluttering in indignation to follow immediately. She quickly gained her composure and sped up to reach him again.

"Sod off will you Potter, I did _not_ cop a feel! Not that there was anything to feel anyway." She drifted off glancing at him hoping he would be somewhat angered. Instead she was met with his smirk. "And just what are you doing here anyway?" she continued, "I thought you played for the Wimbourne Wasps not the Falcons?"

Suddenly James turned to her with a triumphant expression. "So you _have_ been following up on me since we left school!" He exclaimed. Thea never faltered in her eye roll.

"It's hardly difficult is it Potter? You're splashed across every newspaper. If it's not for your family and job then it's for your reputation and womanising." She replied. James' popularity within the wizarding world had made it rather difficult to attempt to ignore his entire existence.

"Oh Green, you know I'd stop all that womanising at the drop of a hat if you said so." He crooned. Thea felt that if he didn't stop with all these stupid comments her eyes would be permanently rolling in her sockets. As it was she settled for a snort of derision that belied her wonder at whether the comment was still true. It had been at school at least. It seemed this conversation had gone on for long enough.

"Look Potter, I didn't come here to make nice with you. I made it clear I didn't want anything to do with you and that still stands. Just show me where the offices are and I'll be on my way and you and I can go on pretending that we don't actually know each other. Ok?" If Thea didn't know James Potter so well she would have never seen his face change momentarily before reverting back to his insufferable smirk. But, unfortunately, she did know James _very well_ and it was easy for her to recognise the hurt on his face. She felt a slight pang of guilt go through her until she heard his next words.

"Oh Green," he sighed dramatically, "I _never_ pretended you didn't exist. And this little meeting between us," he gestured back and forth between himself and Thea who was now wide eyed, "changes _everything._ The offices are down the hall and to the left. See you around Green." He tipped an imaginary hat and turned to leave never looking back at a gobsmacked Thea Green.

 _Flashback. First Year._

Rose Weasley was determined. She had taken her dad's words on the platform before she boarded the train to Hogwarts to heart. To get sorted into Gryffindor, not to get too close to that Malfoy boy and to beat him in every test. Well she had been immediately placed into Gryffindor; she wasn't going to tell a living soul about the hats contemplation of placing her in Ravenclaw. She most certainly _hadn't_ got close to that Malfoy boy; in fact, she would glare at him whenever he passed by her and her friends. And she had made it her mission to be seen as the best student in her year from the beginning, beating not only Malfoy but also everybody else.

So she was infuriated when she discovered that not only had _Malfoy_ beaten her in potions in their latest test, but also his little sidekick had beaten her at History of Magic. Rose glared daggers into the backs of the two Ravenclaws who were chatting amicably at their table in the great hall. It was obvious the two had been made outcasts by the rest of the table as they sat at the end of the table near the door with a good amount of distance between them and the closest Ravenclaw. Rose presumed it had something to do with Malfoy's family history and she could only assume that _Thea Green_ 's family had the same past.

Thea Green.

Rose was told by her dad to steer clear of Malfoy, but she disliked Green all by herself. Rose had concluded many reasons for her intense dislike of the small girl. First, anyone who associated with Malfoy and so openly mind you was immediately black marked in Roses books. But Rose could deal with her latching onto Malfoy as the first friend but her second reason for her dislike stemmed from Green's rejection of friendship with herself and Albus her cousin and instead actually chose to continue being friends with that blonde miscreant. This Rose took to heart and told everyone who would listen of Thea Green and her rude ways. But the third reason was what sealed the deal for Rose, Thea Green not only beat Rose _once_ in History of Magic but she was in fact the top of the class. By a long stretch. Rose was certain Green had confounded Professor Binns or was forcing him to give her O's but whatever the case, Rose was adamant that she had illegally gained that long list of prefect grades.

Rose continued to glower in the pair's direction in the Great Hall until she felt a dusting of something on her robes. She looked down to see flecks of salt all over her robes. Angrily she turned around to see who it was only to be faced with Lysander Scamander who smiled dreamily at Rose before dropping into the seat next to her.

"Hello Rose, I noticed you staring off into the distance and immediately noticed the effects of Wrackspurts in your mind. A sprinkle of salt on your body should keep the pests away. That's what my mum always does." Rose smiled slightly at the mysterious boy and discreetly brushed the salt off her robes her anger already forgotten.

"Thank you Lysander, I hope they keep away this time. But I was actually looking at someone," she admitted quietly, "That Scorpius Malfoy and his friend Thea Green."

"Oh I know who you mean. They seem quite nice if you ask me; Thea Green even helped me find my cloak when it was taken by the Nargles."

Rose stared at him in mild confusion before shaking her head ruefully. "Well, I don't like them. They're suspicious I know it." Rose replied her eyes never leaving the pair sat happily at the Ravenclaw table.

"Whose suspicious?" came a voice from behind her and Rose turned to see James Potter standing in his quidditch gear, clearly having returned from practice.

"Oh, Rose just doesn't like Scorpius Malfoy and his friend Thea Green because they are beating her in some classes." Rose stared at Lysander in shock at his succinct evaluation of her hatred. James let out a bark of laughter and ruffled Rose's already frizzy red hair.

"Is little Rosie upset because she isn't top of the class?" He mocked. Rose swatted his hand away angrily.

"Shut up James! And actually, I am top of the class, Malfoy just happens to be a very close second." She admitted begrudgingly. "Besides he's a Malfoy and he walks around like he and that friend of his own the place."

James reached around Rose and snagged an apple from the table before taking a large bite. "Well, I'll tell you what Rosie, to cheer you up, how about we play a prank on them?"

"A prank? I've never done a prank before." Rose's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Well then it has to be extra special." James replied with a wink. Rose grinned happily before realising the implications of said prank.

"I don't know James, I mean we could get into a lot of trouble…" She trailed off frowning. James let out a laugh.

"Rosie, you only get into trouble if you get _caught_. There's no way we will get caught."

"How do you know that?" She countered?

"Lets just say I may have acquired a family heirloom over summer that will be _very_ helpful to us." He trailed off with a smirk. Rose gaped at him in astonishment.

"James? You haven't? Have you got the invisibility cloak?" Rose asked excitedly whilst Lysander peered at James from his seat. James continued to smirk smugly.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that little Rosie, but lets just say what I have will make us _impossible_ to find."

"Well then I'm in, when are we doing it? What are we doing?" She asked excitedly. James simply smiled at her.

"You'll see Rose, you'll see. How about we do it tomorrow after dinner?" Rose nodded eagerly her mind already racing with possibilities of pranks they could pull.

Yes, Rose was determined and when she had her heart set on something, she wasn't going to let anybody get in the way of that, especially not that blonde git and his annoying friend.

It had been a long day and Thea was glad to finally be able to relax over dinner with Scorpius. Thea smiled as she thought on her unlikely friendship with the blonde boy. The pair had met on the train after Scorpius had tentatively asked if he could sit with her. After revealing her muggleborn heritage and the fact she knew nothing about Hogwarts or the magical world, and he also revealing his pureblood background, the two immediately began firing questions at one another.

Their friendship was solidified when they were both sorted into Ravenclaw and not even Rose Weasley could tear them apart after rudely inviting Thea to hang out with her and her cousin and completely disregarding Scorpius. Thea didn't know why Rose was intent on ignoring Scorpius but she knew she didn't like it and so it was an easy decision to reject their offer and instead ask Scorpius if he wanted to go to the Great Lake for the day.

Thea's interest in absolutely _everything_ around her was a constant source of amusement to Scorpius who delighted in explaining everything in detail. But being new to the wizarding world was draining for Thea who constantly had to catch up, and she was glad she had finished classes for the day. Thea happily spooned a healthy portion of mash onto her plate before drowning it in gravy. Scorpius watched on in amusement as his friend began to devour her dish.

"Slow down Thea, no ones going to take it off you." He laughed. Thea merely grunted in reply and continued to spoon mash into her mouth. Scorpius shook his head and moved back to his own meal at a much slower pace.

"I was thinking we could skip the library tonight," Thea said after she had hovered up her meal, "its Friday night and we have the whole weekend to do homework. Why don't we just go to the common room and play exploding snap? I have some chocolate in my trunk from home we could share?"

"That sounds fun to me." Scorpius replied, "Truth be told, I wouldn't have got any work done anyway, I'm just glad it's the weekend."

The pair continued chatting as they stood to the leave the Great Hall heading for the Ravenclaw common room. It wasn't until they got to the second floor that things took a turn for the worse. The two were walking along the deserted corridor discussing the latest books they had been reading when suddenly they were drenched from head to toe in pink paint. Thea let out a shriek as she searched wildly for the culprit but couldn't see anyone.

"What the heck was that?" She bellowed wiping paint from her face.

"I think someone has just pulled a prank on us." He replied wringing out his cloak. Thea let out a huff of annoyance before she heard a bang behind her. She swivelled around and saw a pair of feet disappear. Having just read about invisibility cloaks last night understanding dawned quickly and, stomping over to the pair of feet she had just seen, she reached in front of her grabbing a piece of material and pulling it away to reveal the shocked faces of Rose Weasley and James Potter.

"What are you two playing at?" She screeched at the pair. "Why would you do that to us?" Rose quickly stepped forward squaring up to Thea.

"Oh like you don't know! You've been nothing but rude to me since I met you and anyone who hangs around with a Malfoy deserves to be pranked." She snarled glaring at Malfoy who stood defensively behind Thea. He opened his mouth to say something back but Thea quickly beat him to it.

"I'd rather be friends with 10 Malfoy's than the pair of you." She sneered.

"I bet you would wouldn't you Green," James snapped. "I bet you already are, your family and the Malfoy's are probably best friends in your pureblood castles. You deserved this pranking and you'll deserve every prank you've got coming towards you." Thea glared at James angrily.

"I don't know what you've got against me or Scorpius but leave us alone, we've done nothing to you and we don't want to have anything to do with you. Come on Scorpius lets go." She grabbed his hand and began walking in the other direction.

"This isn't over!" James shouted at the pair who simply continued walking. He turned to Rose, who was watching them angrily and smiled. "I think I'm going to enjoy this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't upload any further chapters after the first one! I kind of fell out of love with Fanfic for a while and all the stories I had on my laptop just sat there growing old. But, I'm back and plan to upload chapters as and when I finish them. I have quite a lot already written, so hopefully it won't take me as long to upload the rest of the story. I hope you all enjoy these next two chapters. As always, leave a review! SF**

Chapter 2

Present. Rose POV

Rose Weasley had just sat down with her cup of tea and her book when she heard the roar of the fireplace and James walked out of her fireplace dressed in black jeans and a white button down shirt.

"Get up, we're going out."

Rose let out a sigh as she glanced at her older cousin. She couldn't deny he looked dashing in his outfit of choice as she watched him fluffing his hair in her mirror. Glancing down at her own outfit she couldn't have felt less dashing if she tried.

"I'm hardly dressed for the occasion James, a little warning would go a long way." James glanced briefly at her matching pyjama set before dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

"Shut up. You know it will only take you 15 minutes to be out here and ready looking like the superstar I know you are." Rose looked at him sceptically, "come on Rosie! It's Friday night, you know this is what you want!"

Rose rolled her eyes but obligingly walked to her bedroom to begin getting ready. In these spontaneous situations it was better not to argue with James but just to go with whatever he had planned. Most likely wooing a girl.

"So," she shouted from her room as she rifled through her wardrobe deciding what to wear, "who's the lucky girl who's caught your eye this time?"

James let out a bark of laughter from her living room. "You know me so well Rosie. But, you'll just have to wait to see her when we get there, which I would like to do in the next century!"

"Don't test me James!" Rose replied as she slipped into a tight green cocktail dress and black courts. Moving over to her dresser, she quickly applied some makeup and perfume, grabbed her bag and was back in the living room within the allocated 15 minutes. "Am I adequate for wherever we are going?" James glanced at her up and down critically before nodding and heading to the fireplace.

"You're perfect. Now come on, I want to get there before this girl ups and leaves." Rose rolled her eyes but followed James into the fireplace calling out the bar he had just said. She couldn't deny she was a little excited to be going out, it was exactly what she needed after a stressful week at work.

Brady's bar was the newest bar to open in Diagon Alley. Opened by Alex Brady three years ago, its sleek interiors and killer cocktails made it the place to be on the weekends. Rose loved this place and reasoned that whichever girl James had decided upon that week had to have at least a modicum of taste to be here.

Allowing James to order two cocktails at the bar, she scanned the room for anyone who could potentially be James' interest. Giving up hope she turned to James who was just paying the barman.

"So, who's the lucky girl tonight?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He replied taking a sip of his drink and handing hers over. Rose took a sip savouring the sweet taste.

"Why not? Is she not like the usual?"

"Oh, she's _definitely_ not like the usual." Rose frowned at James' cryptic replies. Normally he was extremely open about which girl he was shagging that week and, being a quidditch player, he wasn't short of girls. Rose watched as he scanned the bar before setting his eyes on someone in the corner. Rose craned her neck to see who the mystery girl was but couldn't manage to see over the heads of all the people. Even in her heels she was still shorter than most people in this bar.

"Ok," James said taking another sip of his drink, "I'll tell you who she is, but you're not allowed to run." Rose glanced at James confused, why would she run? Who was this girl?

"James will you just tell me who she is." She demanded. James continued to look at her; she let out a sigh. "Fine! I wont run ok?"

"Excellent!" James beamed. "She's from our Hogwarts days, I ran into her earlier this week." He explained. Rose glared at him until he sighed and mumbled something almost unintelligible under his breath. _Almost_. Rose's mouth dropped open and her hand slackened nearly dropping her cocktail as the memories flooded back to her.

" _Thea Green!_ " She exclaimed. "You are trying to seduce Thea Green! Have you completely lost your mind? You hated her at Hogwarts!"

James let out a shrug. "Yeah well, now I don't." Rose stared at him open mouthed as he continued looking at the girl, _Thea Green she now knew,_ over her head.

"Explain." She demanded, swallowing the rest of her drink and ordering two more. She could already tell this was going to be a long night. James sighed, downed the rest of his drink and followed Rose in ordering two more.

"She came to the quidditch ground whilst I was training. She works for the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts department in the Ministry and was dealing with Belby's slight mishap in his garden. Anyway, I saw her and we chatted and well, she isn't that bad." He defended to her. Rose stared at him aghast.

"Isn't that bad? Do you not remember her from school? We hated her!"

"I know we did. But things change Rose, people grow up and I'm not going to let a childish grudge stand in my way! Now, I'm going over there and _you_ are coming with me!" He grabbed her arm and attempted to drag her over to Green. Rose held fast and grabbed his arm. There was something she needed to know before she walked over there.

"James, _he's_ not there is he?" She questioned as fear bubbled up around her. She held her breath waiting for his answer.

"Rosie, I wouldn't have brought you here if I had known he was going to be here. She's out with work colleagues, I would know, I tricked one of them into telling me."

"You mean you flirted with one into telling you?" James merely took a sip of his drink. "You are so creepy," she muttered but followed him across the bar to a table at the back.

Rose saw Thea as soon as she pushed through the crowd of people. Apart from the obvious change in dress sense, Thea Green had barely changed since leaving Hogwarts. Rose mentally prepared herself for this reunion already imagining her fourth drink of the night.

"Well look who it is!" James exclaimed pointing to Thea who was now staring at the two of them in shock, her work colleagues watching on curiously. "Fancy running into you here Green." James gave Thea a quick wink. Theas face had quickly morphed into one of anger.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" she hissed as she quickly stood and moved away from her intrigued colleagues. James quickly followed dragging Rose behind him.

"Well, me and old Rosie were just out for a nice night on the town and it just _happened_ that you seemed to be here as well. Isn't that nice Green?"

"So you're stalking me now?" Thea crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at an oblivious James. "Listen here Potter, you can stalk me all you want, but I am not going to go out with you. This isn't about some stupid chase and I'm not playing hard to get so just leave me alone. Now go and have a nice night with your cousin," at this she gestured to Rose but quickly did a double take her eyes widening. "What is _she_ doing here?"

Rose let out a huff of indignation as Thea stared at Rose in horror. "Nice to see you too Green." Rose spat placing her hands on her hips ready for a fight.

"You can't be here," Thea said rudely. James made a noise of protest at her rudeness.

"Woah Green what's got you in such a huff?" He questioned jokingly in an attempt to lighten the mood. Rose however was seeing red and was not about to go down without a fight. How dare the girl be so rude! Rose was right; she clearly _hadn't_ changed since school.

"Listen Green I get that you don't like me and I won't lie I'm not your biggest fan either, but you have no right to talk to-" Rose was cut off by Thea moving closer, grabbing her arm and beginning to steer her to the door. James watched on in amusement as Rose tried to struggle free of Theas grasp.

"You can't be here," Thea began, "because I invited Scorpius out for drinks tonight and there is no way he is seeing _you_." Rose immediately ceased her struggling at that name and her breath left her body entirely.

"Scorpius is here?" she whispered her stomach slowly turning to lead.

"Not yet. And you can't be here when he does turn up." Thea let out a sigh and let go of Roses arm. "For once Weasley be the decent person and be gone before he sees you."

Rose nodded quickly, her heart racing a mile a minute. "Yes of course I will."

Thea let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding and relaxed slowly before glancing around the club. "Oh and Weasley," she said her eyes fixed on something, "take your goddamn cousin with you and keep him away from me."

"Oi!" James shouted, "I'm right here you know? I can hear you."

"That was the point Potter." Thea replied childishly. Rose quickly zoned the two arguing out of her mind as she checked to see she had all her belongings in her bag before preparing to leave. She didn't agree on much with Green, but they could both agree they didn't want Rose to be here when Scorpius arrived.

"Right, come on James, you've failed in your plan and I really need to leave." Rose turned quickly on her heel and was faced with the platinum blonde hair of none other than Scorpius Malfoy who was staring down at Rose in shock. Rose swallowed audibly as she stared at him. God he hadn't changed at all had he?

Slowly, gradually, Scorpius realised he was staring and moved back out of Roses proximity leaving her feeling bereft somehow. Rose heard a cough from above her head and glanced up to find Scorpius' cool detached face staring down at her. She hadn't seen that face in a long time she thought sadly.

"Weasley." He said coolly. Rose felt her heart drop as she heard her last name spoken with such disdain on his lips. She looked down at her toes trying to quell the onslaught of tears at seeing him again. "What are you doing here?"

Rose continued to look down at her shoes unable to even think of a reply to him. "I… Uh…" Rose stammered as she continued to refuse to look at him. Thankfully James came to the rescue for her.

"I invited her!" He said cheerfully placing his hand protectively on Rose's shoulder. A movement Scorpius _definitely_ noticed.

"I see. And why, may I ask are you harassing my best friend?" He asked stoically glancing at his fingernails as though he hadn't just accused the pair of stalking. James let out a booming laugh. _Nothing could faze that guy._

"We're not harassing your best friend. We were just catching up with old acquaintances. Isn't that right Green?" James smiled at Thea as he swung his arm around her shoulders. Thea sighed and Rose saw her place her fingers to her temple at what was occurring.

"Well, I don't know about you Thea," Scorpius began in a cheerful voice, not glancing once at Rose, "but I can't say I like the company in here all that much," Rose cast her eyes down at his words, tears appearing in her eyes at his nonchalant words. "Fancy going somewhere else?"

James' arm dropped from Thea as he watched his cousin visibly shrink into the shadow at Scorpius' words. "That was uncalled for Malfoy." He growled moving closer to the blonde, his eyes blazing. Sensing where this was heading, Rose grabbed James by the arm as Thea watched on helpless.

"James," she whispered, "James it's fine. Just leave it." Rose cast a glance at Scorpius only to find him staring straight back at her. Briefly she saw his eyes flash before she quickly turned back to James. She didn't want him to see her cry. Once was enough.

"Though I'm loathe to admit it, Weasleys right." Thea said as she stepped in between James and Scorpius who had resumed their staring match. She put a hand on James' chest breaking him from his reverie as he stared down at her. "Go home James, you've caused enough trouble tonight." She said angrily before swiftly picking up her bag and walking over to Scorpius who had already turned his back and begun to exit the bar.

Rose watched him leave her heart breaking all over again as she finally let the tears fall from her eyes. _Just like last time, he's always the one to walk away_ she thought bitterly as James gathered her in a hug and apparated her back to her flat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

 _Flashback. Second Year. Thea POV_

She was late. Again. Why was she always late? Thea ran down the stairs of the Ravenclaw tower at top speed whilst simultaneously doing her tie and placing her books in her bag. She groaned at the idea of missing breakfast for the second time this week. She couldn't help it, Thea had an unhealthy obsession with sleeping and, as one of the deepest sleepers in the castle no one, not even her gossiping roommates could wake her. If she couldn't hear her them cooing over every boy in her year, then she definitely couldn't hear the alarm clock by her bed.

Normally, Scorpius would accio something to wake her (no one can stay asleep with the sharp end of a quill prodding them), but for some reason, today, nothing had been sent up. Perhaps he had slept in too, later than her maybe? But that would have been impossible; Scorpius was normally awake two hours before she even considered opening her eyes. How strange then that she hadn't seen him yet. Thea slowed down slightly as she considered turning round to check his dorm room, but then decides against it. Scorpius hates History of Magic anyway, despite it being Theas favourite subject so far, and she doubted Professor Binns will even notice Scorpius isn't there. He definitely doesn't notice almost all of the class sleeping during his lectures.

Quickly glancing at her watch as she reaches the classroom, she finds she has five minutes to compose herself before classes begin. Her stomach rumbled uncomfortably and she sighs as she remembers she missed breakfast for the _third_ time this week and it was only Thursday. Ignoring her protesting stomach she straightened her tie and pushed the door to the classroom open.

One quick glance told her that Scorpius was not in the class. Frowning, Thea made her way over to her usual desk at the front of the room, a choice that Scorpius particularly hated at the beginning of this year and earned a number of snickers from the Gryffindors she had to share the class with. She didn't care though; this was her favourite subject and the only subject she was at the top of the class for, even knocking Weasley off the spot. Yes, Rose Weasley had been furious to discover she hadn't achieved top marks across _all_ the board. In History of Magic, she had come a not so close second to Thea who had aced every essay she had handed in last year and was only two marks off a perfect score. She had even received an extremely rare smile from Professor Binns.

Thea began to prepare her desk ready to learn everything she could about wizarding history. She pulled her history textbook out of her bag and laid it gently on the table, turning to chapter thirteen, where they left off; the wizard rebellion of 1945. Too engrossed in her book, Thea doesn't notice everybody else filtering in, until she hears a loud snicker behind her as someone walks to stand in front of her.

"Still studying Green? Are you really determined to beat me that much?" Rose Weasley sneered down at Thea, her eyes glinting maliciously, "not that I care, if I was going to come second in any class, I'd definitely want it to be History of Magic." Thea sighed before closing her book. Though most of the Weasleys had eventually got over their initial dislike of Thea and to an extent Scorpius, and were more than happy to keep their distance as long as Thea and Scorpius did the same, there were still two who were unwilling to let their hatred go. Rose Weasley and James Potter were thorns in the sides of Thea and Scorpius, and no matter how much they tried to ignore them; they always went out of their way to ridicule them. James, thankfully, was in a different year, and his taunts only had to be endured during the hallways. Rose, however, continually taunted and jeered at Thea and Scorpius in any classes they shared. However, she particularly focused on Thea, especially in History of Magic. Though Thea couldn't understand the hatred that radiated off Rose when the girl saw her, she never backed down from defending herself or Scorpius against the cousins.

"Whatever Weasley, you might claim to not care about History of Magic that much, but I still saw your face when you lost to me last year. And guess what. It's going to happen again this year, you might even come third with Scorpius beating you so far in every essay." Rose looked shocked at the malice in Thea's voice, but her eyes quickly hardened at the mention of Scorpius.

"Oh, see", she began, her eyes taking an unusual glint, "I wouldn't be so sure of Malfoy coming third. Third from the bottom maybe." Thea frowned as she looked at Rose. What was she talking about?

"You'll have to elaborate a little more Weasley if you want me to understand." Rose grinned triumphantly.

"Oh just something I overheard makes me think Malfoy won't be regularly attending History of Magic." And with a swish of her red bushy hair, she sauntered back to her seat next to Albus Potter, smirking as she sat down. Thea frowned to herself. What had Weasley meant? Why would Malfoy not be coming to class anymore? It was a mandatory class that he wasn't allowed to skip. Perhaps Wealsey had just been taunting Thea again, but this time it felt like she knew something Thea didn't. Thea was still pondering this when the door to the classroom opened and a tall man with black scruffy hair and glasses walked into the classroom. Harry Potter.

The whole class stopped talking and watched as _the_ Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world walked to the front of the classroom to stand behind the desk.

"Good morning everybody, my name is Harry Potter and I'm going to be taking your class today." He smiled as most stared dumbstruck back at him. It was only Rose and Albus that didn't seem that phased to see him and they sat lazily waiting for the class to begin. Even Thea was dumbstruck to be in the presence of such a strong historical figure. "Professor McGonagall has asked me to come and teach you about the two Wizarding Wars, involving myself and Lord Voldemort. She felt that it was best if I teach these first few classes, as Professor Binns prefers to teach the older aspects of history. So for the past eight years, I have been coming to Hogwarts to teach this area of history to all second year students." Thea was positively bouncing in her seat. The Wizarding Wars were without a doubt Thea's favourite area of history and she couldn't wait to hear about it from someone who fought in them.

"So, lets start from the beginning," Harry said as he watched the class staring back at him in awe, only the small brunette girl in the front row was poised to take any notes, "Voldemort may have come to power in the 60's and 70's, but before he was known as Voldemort, he was formerly known as Tom Riddle and he was just as dangerous then. Already at the end of his time at Hogwarts he had devoted followers who called him the Dark Lord, most of them prominent pureblood men such as Lestrange, Avery, Mulciber, Nott and Malfoy."

Thea's pen jolted on her parchment as she heard the name and suddenly it dawned on her why Scorpius wasn't there. Glancing around the classroom, she noted many students with old pureblood names were not present in the classroom. Turning away she caught Rose Weasley's eye as she grinned maliciously. Of course Scorpius wouldn't want to be in this class, when every other sentence included either the Malfoy name or the name of another pureblood family Thea knew he was closely connected to. Vowing silently to find Scorpius as soon as the class ended, she knuckled down and avidly took notes on the subject. If Scorpius wasn't going to come to the classes, the least she could do is give him the best notes available, and she'd be damned if they came from anyone but her. Especially Weasley. After over an hour of speaking, Harry finally ended his speech and turned to the class. "Well, I think we can carry this on next week, if you would all be so kind as to read chapter fourteen of your history text books on the beginning of the war before next week."

With that, Thea packed up her bag and swiftly left the classroom, ignoring the grin on Weasley's face. Thea knew exactly where Scorpius would be, she had found him there numerous times last year when he had had another argument with his father via letters home. She found him on the furthest edge of the Black Lake sitting beneath an oak tree, his knees pulled up to his chest. Not saying a word, she lowered her bag to the floor and sat next to him, pulling her knees in the same way as they both silently stared out at the Black Lake. They remained that way for a few minutes, until finally Scorpius sighed and still staring at the lake said, "So, I suppose you're here to tell me you don't want to be my friend anymore."

Thea blinked. What did he just say? "It's ok, you know," he continued, still refusing to look at Thea who was now staring at him, "I understand. I knew this day would come and I'm ok with it." He sounded so despondent that Thea didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she should hug him or chide him for being so stupid to think so little of her and their friendship. Instead she settled for placing a hand on his shoulder and speaking the truth.

"Scorpius, I've known about your family's history for almost a year now." At this Scorpius whipped his head around to stare open mouthed at her.

"But… then-" he stammered, "but then, why are you still friends with me?" he asked in astonishment. Thea let out a little laugh.

"Scorpius, you know my favourite subject is History of Magic, of course the first thing I did when I got to the castle was to read up on _all_ of wizarding history. And your family is such an ancient historical family, and you're my best friend, and at that time, one of my only friends, that I was _desperate_ to find out everything to do with your magical lineage." Thea glanced at him as he continued to watch her open-mouthed. "I will admit, your family history shocked me considering how willing you were to be friends with me, a muggleborn, but it didn't make me feel any hatred towards you in the slightest. In fact, it only made me feel proud of you, for not conforming to the out-dated ways of a Malfoy, and choosing to take your own path. I know you argue with your father a lot and I can only assume it is to do with your choice in friends and your school house. But, know that I'm proud of you Scorpius, for choosing to live up to the family name in a different way to the rest of your lineage."

Thea glanced at Scorpius to gage his reaction to her speech to see him staring at her very oddly. Panicking that she had said something wrong, she began to open her mouth to say something more, but all she did was take a deep breath before she was surrounded by Scorpius who was hugging her so hard, the breath she had previously taken came streaming out of her mouth at once. "You really think all that?" he whispered as he continued to hug her. She nodded gently as she hugged him back, "you really think that I can live up to the Malfoy name differently than my ancestors?" In that moment, he sounded so fragile that all Thea could do was swallow thickly and hold him tighter.

"Scorpius, you are a Malfoy. And you know, that's not a bad thing." He let out a snort of laughter at this, but Thea persevered. "Sure, your family has a bad name, but the traits your family carries, the pride they have for themselves and their determination to succeed is not something you should be ashamed of. That's why the majority of your family was placed in Slytherin, because they have a thirst to succeed, the same way you have a thirst to succeed in learning. You're an ambitious family, and you should never be judged for that. You have the chance to change the family name for the better Scorpius, whilst also staying true to your family values."

Scorpius only hugged Thea tighter, if that was possible. Silently they pulled back from one another smiling.

"Well, I hope you made some good notes for me then, I don't want to fall behind Weasley." Scorpius smiled at Thea, who quickly launched into a big description of her argument with Rose. Soon enough, they heard the bell chime for class, and they silently gathered their bags and began heading back to the school discussing Ravenclaw's chances at winning the Quidditch Cup this year. They had just made it into the courtyard on their way to Potions when Rose, Albus, James and their cousin Fred intercepted them.

"So," James began walking towards them, his eyes narrowing as he glanced between the two friends. "You've decided to show your face again have you Malfoy? I'm surprised really; you know your whole year hates you now don't you. I mean if it wasn't obvious already that people didn't like you, now they have a reason to not speak to you." Thea watched as the other cousins laughed whilst Scorpius blushed and ducked his head. Suddenly anger swelled up inside her at the injustice of this. She quickly stepped forward, shielding Scorpius from view and glared up at James. Though she was almost a foot smaller than James, she still looked powerful standing there.

"How dare you disrespect someone in such a way based on their lineage Potter!" She pointed at him angrily, "didn't your parents fight a battle to overcome such injustices? And here you are going against everything they fought for." James' eyes narrowed even more until Thea could barely see them. Thea saw Fred seethe in anger and Albus place a hand on his shoulder to hold him back.

"Well we all knew you were going to stick up for him didn't we. Typical purebloods sticking together," Thea started at that, they still thought she was a pureblood? Before she could say anything though, James continued, "and don't you dare bring my parent's war into this, they fought that war because families like the Malfoys were attempting to eradicate all muggleborns, so excuse me if I don't take to their spawns with such gusto. Go back to your boyfriend Green, you don't know anything." James made to turn around, but then Scorpius stepped to the side of Thea, his face a picture of anger.

"Don't speak to her like that Potter. And don't speak to me either, any of you. If you don't like me, then stay away from me, and Thea. In case you haven't noticed, I happen to be different from my family."

"Oh, different from your family?" piped up Rose, her eyes never leaving Scorpius', "is that why I caught you looking at a dark arts book yesterday in the library." She responded smugly, whilst her cousins patted her on her back in support. Scorpius openly glared at Rose, something he rarely did to anyone and Thea saw Rose's grin falter slightly at the intense hatred in his look.

"For your information, that book was for my extra credit homework for Defence Against the Dark Arts _Weasley_ " he spat her name with venom, "I'm surprised you didn't already know that seen as you also got set the work. Looks like you've got some catching up to do. This conversation is over." And with that, Scorpius grabbed Thea's hand and stormed out the courtyard, leaving four mutinous cousins in their wake.

Thea had never seen him look so angry before. He normally tried to reign in his anger so as not to be seen as a stereotypical Malfoy. Thea watched as he stormed down the hall, his anger only intensifying, until he was cutting off the blood circulation in the hand he was holding and positively dragging her down the hallway. Finally, he stopped at a statue, before letting go of her hand and pacing up and down the hall in front of her.

"I hate her," he said angrily and Thea could only assume he meant Rose. "I hate all of them, but her the most. She picks on me more than anybody, she doesn't even target you unless it's in relation to me, and even Potter has his own separate vendetta against you. What does she have against me? She is such a bigot, I hate her. I wish there was a place in this castle I could go where she wouldn't find me!"

Scorpius continued to pace whilst Thea looked on, allowing him to vent his anger fully. Suddenly, a loud rumbling noise occurred, stopping Scorpius' pacing, and a door appeared out of thin air in the wall across from them. The pair glanced worriedly at each other and silently agreed to open it together. Slowly they walked over to the new door, placing their hands on the knob of the door together they opened it slowly to reveal a cosy room, overlooking the lake they had just been sat at. Two armchairs rested in the middle of the room on a rug, facing a fireplace that was already roaring. Bookshelves covered the walls and candles hung from the ceiling. Thea gazed around the room in awe.

"Thea," Scorpius breathed next to her, looking just as shocked, "I think we've just found the Room of Requirement." Thea looked at Scorpius who was grinning widely and the two laughed loudly in joy, before heading to the chairs to read and chat.

They missed class that day too busy exploring the room they had discovered and it quickly became a haven for the pair to escape the torment of the Potters and Weasley's, but mainly just James and Rose who seemed to have a close friendship, closer than any of the other cousins and a shared hatred of the two Ravenclaws. Thea and Scorpius happily wiled away the hours in the Room of Requirement throughout the years and vowed to never tell anybody about it.


End file.
